Good Luck Charlie- In three years
by redpandaluver119
Summary: What will happen in three years for the Duncans. PJ and Skyler are married and have a daughter, Teddy is engaged to spencer, Gabe is growing up and not pulling as many pranks on Mrs.Dabney but why? Then a new girl named Luci joins his class and everyone is sent for a loop for the reason she moved here and where she is living. Will gabe have a new friend or more than just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My family

* * *

Charlie's POV:

Hi my name is Charlotte Duncan or Charlie for short. I am seven years old, have 2 parents named Bob and Amy, 3 brothers and 1 sister.  
The oldest sibling is my brother PJ who is 22 years old and is married to Skyler and they have one daughter who is just 6 months old named Molly, who is an adorable niece.  
The second oldest is my only sister Teddy who just got happily engaged to Spencer Walsh.  
The middle child is my brother Gabe who is 16 years old who goes to high school and the last Duncan child is my three year old baby brother Toby.  
Our household is kind of crazy but at least everyone has their own bedroom now. Toby took my old room and I moved downstairs to where Teddy's room used to be and Gabe just stayed in his same old room after PJ moved to New York with Skyler but they still visit quite a bit even though New York is almost across the whole country of the United States from Denver, Colorado where I live.

Gabe still doesn't get along well with our neighbor Mrs. Dabney but my parents say he'll grow out of it. I wonder when and why he'll grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- New Girl

* * *

Gabe's POV

I drove to school that morning just thinking that it was an ordinary day at boring 11th grade again but just as I pulled my truck into an open student parking spot I saw…Mrs. Dabney's car? Wait no it's not it must have just been the same model because driving was a beautiful girl who looked about my age with vivid red velvet colored hair that was in perfect ringlets. I was sure that it was Mrs. Dabney's vehicle, but interrupting my thoughts I got tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see the beautiful red-heads big plum colored eyes staring right into my brown eyes behind her burgundy thick rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Luci Noelle! I'm new here, would you mind helping me find my way to my first class?"

"S-s-s-sure" I muttered barely able to speak, "I-I-I-I'm Gabe Duncan by the way, what class do you have first?"

"English in classroom 208 and I have no idea how to get there!" Luci said with a small giggle at the end.

" What a coincidence I have the same class just let me go to my locker and get my books first, do you know where your locker is?" I said seeing she had a big stack of books and binders in her arms.

"No clue at all it's in my phone just a sec," she said pulling out her Iphone 4S to check her locker number and combination,

"Locker number 439, combination 06, 14, 32," she said out loud and I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or herself.

"My lockers 436, just a couple down so do you want to walk together."

"Sure, I'd probably get lost quite a few times if I walked by myself" as we laughed together.

We walked down the hallways as we both got our books and headed into the classroom. Jake automatically walked up and started talking to me not noticing Luci, but when he did he got a confused look on his face.

"Hi, are you new here? What's your name? My name is Jake. Where did you move from? Have you ever been to Canada, or England, or Australia?" Jake flooded her with questions but she suprisingly answered.

"Hi, yes I am new here. My name is Lucillia , Lucillia Noelle but call me Luci for short. I moved here from Saskatchewan, so there for I have not only been to Canada I have lived there, but no I have not been to England or Australia. Have you?" she replied just as equally fast as both jake and my eyes got huge because nobody has ever talked as fast as Jake and Luci could have been faster, "What?" she asked seeing our shocked faces.

We all rushed to our seats after that because our teacher, Mrs. Melish walked in except for luci who didn't have a seat so she just stayed were she was and Mrs. Melish noticed her right away and asked her to come up to the front of the class then there was a knock on the door and the gym teacher walked in bringing a desk and setting it at the front of the room beside mine (I have to sit at the front because of the amount of trouble I get in. Luci stayed at the front of the class for Mrs. Melish to introduce her.

" Thank you Joe," Mrs. Melish yelled after the gym teacher who just left the classroom, "everyone I would like you to meet our newest student, Lucillia Noelle'

" Hi everyone but you can just call me Luci Mrs. Melish" Luci replied really happily and innocent.

" That's nice but we'll all stick with Lucillia in this classroom," Mrs. Melish said strictly making Luci's smile dissapear, "Now sit down so we can begin the lesson unless if you want o make everyone do a two page essay for homwork."

After that Luci practically ran to her desk. Mrs. Melish started writing notes on the white board and the whole class started to write the 3 pages we had to write that day about our next writing assignment which consisted of five pages about our heroes plus three poems we all had to get done by tommorrow. By the time we were all done we had half an hour to work on it. I got the first two poems done by the time the bell rang but it looked like Luci had he whole essay done and was halfway done her first poem. We all walked out of the classrom to go to the next class and all the classes that day kind of went the same way.

After school I walked to my truck and saw Luci headed on the same road I take to get to my street, then later down the same street as mine. She started pulling in almost exactly beside my house but pulled into Mrs. Dabney's driveway but I didn't think much of it because maybe she wqas just helping her with something such as getting her groceries for her. Then as I thought of groceries I remembered I had to pick up spaghetti, tomato sauce, and meatballs for supper tonight so I drove out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The shocking weekend

Luci's POV:

I got home after my first day of school on Friday just as I seen Gabe pass by in a fiery red truck. I went and got the groceries that I was suppossed to pick up and when I got back I parked in the garage and saw my great aunt Estelle sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Aunt Estelle," I greeted her trying to sound bubbly.

"How was school? Did you make any friends?" she replied still bored and staring down at the paper.

"It was okay, I met a couple of girls named Kit and Jo who seemed really nice, well not Jo but at least she seemed like she wanted to be friends, and then I met two guys named Jake and Gabe who were really fun and," I then stopped talking as I saw great aunt Estelle get up with a worried or angry look on her face,

"What's wrong?" I asked but she was already out the door and headed to the neighbors. She wasn't very fast so I ran and caught up with her just as she turned off our driveway. She knocked on the door very loudly like she was slapping it and a middle aged man carrying an adorable toddler wearing a shirt that had a picture of an elephant on it and small blue jeans appeared.

"Hi, Mrs. Dabney! How can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Is Gabriel here?" She asked annoyed and determined.

"Yes just a sec he's up in his room," but before the man could finish I was being dragged up the mint green stairs behind my stubborn great aunt.

Gabriel the name stuck in my head as I began thinking why would she all of sudden head to our neighbors and ask for Gabriel when I was telling her about my day and Jake and Gabe. She can be one of the strangest people I know sometimes her mind just jumps from one spot to another, but then the facts came to me Gabriel is Gabe and I've heard many stories about the horrible pranks they've played on each other. I am in trouble , even worse I got Gabe is in trouble too.

Gabe's POV

I was playing my videogame when I heard the door get slammed about 4 times then my dad opened the door and I heared Mrs. Dabney mumbling something including my name serveral times, well almost she kept calling me Gabriel, I really don't like it, that's not my name. Nobody calls me that except a few of my teachers, , and my parents when I'm in trouble. Then I heared somebody stomp up the stairs and automatically I turned off the power on my video game and jumped underneath my covers and started to pretend to sleep which I have gotten pretty good at because it normally gets me out of trouble a bit. So I jumped into my bed and only seconds later I heard my door slam open and hear, four footsteps? It didn't sound like my dad and mainly because I heard my dad downstairs talking to my mom and I heared Charlie walking down the hallway with Toby into his room.

"Gabriel Duncan! Get up now!" I heard yell at me and I slowly turned around and sat up to see the most shocking sight I have seen all day, there standing beside her was Luci.

"Hey Gabe," she greeted me sounding just as shocked as I was.

"Hi Luci, why are you here, and why are you with ?" I asked her still shocked to realize that the car she was driving this morning was Mrs. Dabney's as I had thought.

"Well actually this is my great aunt Estelle and I just moved in next door" Luci said before Mrs. Dabney interrupted her after that.

" I was wondering why you were helping Luci during school because you do usually not help anyone!" said quite loudly and I tried to think of a resonable answer but the truth was I didn't even know why I decided to help Luci at school today when she asked me it just felt like I had to or I was suppossed to.

"He was just trying to be nice to me, Aunte Estelle," Luci pleaded in my favor.

"Gabriel Duncan is not just nice to people, Lucillia. Now what is your prank Gaberiel? What are you planning?" asked me. I noticed Luci roll her eyes and shiver at her name.

"Nothing, I don't have a plan" I said then sighed and stomped out of my room. I watched Luci and her great aunte reach their house, then Luci turned around and I realized Mrs. Dabney had locked her out.

"Luci! Come to the window I'll let down a rope of sheets and pull you up into my house, you can have supper here if you want to." I yelled out of my window.

" Sure Gabe!" she replied as she came to the edge of my house and I tied the sheets on my bed together at the corners and pulled Luci up into my house through my window on the second floor, we went downstairs and I introduced Luci to my parents and two younger siblings. My mom told her she could stay as long as she wanted and Luci happily thanked her for it and accepted the offer. We ate supper and then afterwards made a plan to head up to my room to play video games, but instead ended up asking my parents if some friends could come overnight and she said yes after asking us who, and what the plan was. We grabbed the phone and started dialing. After 15 minutes of calling our friends Jake, Jeremy, Xander, Liam, Kit, Jo, and Emma were coming over. Emma was at Kit's house so she had to come even though she was my ex-girlfriend and Luci had never met her because we had different classes. Then we just waited for them to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabe's POV:

Jake was the first to arrive which didn't suprise me because he just lived about 3 blocks away and his mom didn't let him walk anywhere so arriving with just a sleeping bag and one suitcase he walked in without even knocking because this was his second home after all. After asking my mom where we were he started heading downstairs and Luci and I decided to hide and scare him, because he gets scared easily and it is hilarious when he does get scared.

"Thats weird, Gabe are you here? Your mom said you were downstairs, Luci? Gabe?" Jake said repeatively, "Luci? Gabe? Lu-ahhhhhhhh!" Jake screamed like a little girl when we jumped out behind him from underneath the stairs. "Not funny!" Jake yelled at us still trying to catch his breath, "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Not yet but the will be pretty... soon" Luci replied pausing after pretty because the doorbell rang, "Well looks like they are now!"

We all ran up the stairs to see who was at the door, Kit, Jo, and Emma were waiting outside patiently as we opended the door.

"Hi Jo, Hi Emma, Hi Kit!," Jake greeted them in his normally perky tone.

"Hey Luci, stupid," Jo managed to say to Luci and I before being trapped in one of Jake's bear hugs. Meanwhile everyone else arrived. We all headed downstairs and everyone just threw there sleeping bags and pillows on the floor and sat down either on or in front of the couch. Knowing Luci Kit, Jo, Jake and I were all looking at her knowing she would have an idea or game planned to get to know each other. After realizing we were waiting for her to tell us this game she had planned she got up to get the jar of markers and stack of paper she had layed out.

"Okay so the game works like this, each person writes two truths and a lie on this paper and we'll throw them in the middle. Then we all have a snowball fight against each other, after about 5 minutes you pick up the paper in front of you and you have to guess who's paper it is and what is the lie." The last part she explained while handing me the paper to give everyone and she passed out the markers. After everyone got their papers done and we started throwing the folded up paper at whoever was infront of us.

" Alright STOP times up!" Luci squealed when really I think she said times up faster than expected because Jake was currently busy pelting her in the face with the little crinkled up papers. " Everyone grab a piece of paper that is in front of you!"

We all sat in a circle to read the papers outloud, then we had to guess who's paper we had and what the lie was.

"I'll go first!" Jake screamed before anyone else got the chance, " Number One- My natural hair color is blue, Number Two-I have never been on an airplane, and Number Three- The only thing that i have aten that lived underwater is fish. Well obviously nobody's natural hair color is blue so that is the lie."

"Obviously!" I say sarcasticly.

"I'm going to guess the person is... Xander!" Jake guessed.

"How did you know that?!" Xander said confused.

After everyone took their turns it was my turn to make things fair everyone made 5 papers so that the last person didn't have an easy job.

"Kay Gabe, your turn," Emma nagged.

" Number One- I have traveled across the ocean and seen real life castles before, Number Two- My favorite food is definately McDonald's, and Number Three- A friend of mine has moved away from me every two years since I was four years old. Well the lie is the third one there is no way that it can be that precise, and the person is... Emma?" I questioned.

"Nope!" blurted out Luci, " It's me and the lie is actually that my favorite food is McDonald's. I don't like McDonalds." At this everyone went crazy for a minute or two until we decided to watch the movie we rented. Luci and I went upstairs to get the popcorn and movie from the kitchen, and also all the chips and pop we had in the house. Luci put 2 bags of popcorn in the microwave and we gathered anyhting that looked good before we heard the microwave screaming at us that is was done popping the kernels. She put the hot, buttery popcorn in a large bowl and we turned around to see the massive stack of junkfood on the counter we wanted to take downstairs.

"Well, lets just hope we don't drop anything" she muttered as she picked up the movie and filled her arms with as much of the pile as she could which was basically three quarters of it, I grabbed the rest of the delicious treats and followed her back down the stairs. We dropped off the candy and to my suprise everyone else was already on the couch, chairs and floor covered in blankets ready to watch the movie. Luci and I quickly set down all of the chips, pop, and sweets and ran upstairs to grab our blankets, pillows and get changed automatically we started sprinting to my bedroom and having a race to see who could get to the bathroom first. I must admit she was amazingly fast and quickly grabbed her shorts and tank top off of my dresser and within a matter of seconds was in the closest bathroom which was connected to my room with the door locked. As fast as I could I threw on my pajama bottoms hoping she wasn't as fast as changer as she would runner and that she wouldn't open the door to find me only in my underwear. Luckily I was faster than her and got my pajama pants on in time. I wasn't quick enough though and she was standing outside my bathroom door wearing my robe whistling at me without a t-shirt on yet.

" Ready to go slow poke?" I asked opening the door after throwing on a plain grey tee.

"Oh, I'm the slow poke!" She yelled sarcasticly.

"Nice robe by the way!" I complimented.

"Thanks it's a friend of mine's" she said casually while we were walking down the stairs.

We got downstairs and realized they had started the movie without us! Luckily it was still just on the commercials.

"Not fair guys!" Luci commented.

"Sorry, don't take so long next time!" Jake laughed

"Sorry next time I guess we don't need food!" She said looking over at Liam who she new couldn't go 2 hours without having something to eat.

"No we need the food!" Liam yelled munching on what looked like his third candy bar allready.

Luci and I sat down on the couch because to my suprise everyone was sitting on the floor besides Jo and Liam who were on the chairs. I layed down taking up the whole couch as a joke and patted the couch infront of me. Luci chuckled before laying down infront of me on the couch. I was so suprised but as the movie started some how my arm ended up around her. Somehow.

Luci's POV

After the movie finished I expected everyone to be falling asleep because of two reasons a. The movie was so boring and b. If they were as confortable as I was they would be having trouble staying awake, but everyone seemed to be more hyper and excited than before the movie, luckily me being Luci had more things planned.

"What should we do now? What should we do now? What should we do now?" Xander asked repetively and after a while Jake joined in.

"How about truth or dare?" I asked already knowing that the emidiate response was going to be... YES!


End file.
